


Poker Face

by Corcalamus



Series: Born This Way [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/M, M/M, Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God he could do things to this woman, but he really probably shouldn't. But then, why shouldn't he? He and Loki weren't exactly in a relationship, they were on opposite sides of the world, and had made no promises about their relationship staying monogamous. Wait, whoa, 'relationship'!? Where had that come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Title: Poker Face**  
 **Author:** Corcalamus  
 **Betas:** Dracavia  
 **Series/Fandom:** Avengers – Marvel Movies  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:** 4626  
 **Warnings:** Avengers Movie References; Canon Genderbending  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tony/Loki, Bruce, Steve, Clint  
 **Genre:** Smuty plot.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Marvel except owning my own obsession towards Tony and Loki.

**Poker Face**

So, maybe he _had_ been pining for Loki, but that didn't really matter. It had been a month and a half since he saw him in his London apartment, and knowing that he was going to be seeing him again in about two weeks gave him a little lift. He'd gotten Loki's phone number before he left the UK and had called him a few days before to check in on him. It had only been about a twenty minute conversation, but he came away from it feeling really rather happy. 

Pepper seemed happy to have him back to his normal, productive self. He hadn't told her he was going to England to see Loki, but he suspected she knew, as she had taken to asking if he was going out and when he'd say 'no' she simply gave him an 'I knew you were pining' sort of look.

It had been a really fast year, it was coming up to Christmas and the various floors of Stark Industries were putting on their departmental Christmas parties. There was the company-wide one that Tony had held and participated in the week before, which had been pretty boring and the usual nonsense. People celebrated, some got far too drunk, and for once he wasn't among them.

Instead, _his_ Christmas party would be three days before Christmas, when Loki was due to be in town. Or at least, that had been the plan. Today, however, he sat out in his office and was planning on going upstairs for a movie marathon with Bruce, when Bruce walked into his office with his coat and threw it at him.

“What's this?”

“Your coat,” Bruce smiled. “We are going out. Clint is downstairs with Steve, we're going to have an 'Avengers Christmas Party'. Just we four and beer. No women, unless I pick someone up.”

Tony looked offended, “And what about me?”

“You won't pick anyone up, not when you've got _Loki_ coming in a couple of weeks.”

Tony rose an eyebrow, “I can pick someone up if I want to.”

Bruce laughed, “Sure.”

“I can!”

“Well come on then, lover boy, get your coat on and we'll go to a bar. You're paying by the way.”

“Of course I am, means we can go to a high class establishment and not some seedy back corner bar.”

~*~*~*~*~

The 'high class establishment' turned out to be a cocktail bar. The bar, thankfully, sold high end beers, which they introduced to Steve and also gave him a cosmopolitan, which he enjoyed. Bruce stuck to beer, Clint and Tony did a few shots of tequila.

As Tony went back to the bar to get another round of drinks (the bar was just charging it all to his credit card), a tall, buxom, black haired lady wearing an emerald green halter dress slid over to him.

“Hello handsome.”

Tony looked at her and smiled. She was really quite beautiful, long raven black hair that fell in soft curls, she had a very shapely figure and yes, her breasts were very, _very_ nice. 

“Hello...” he said and looked to the bartender. “Whatever this gorgeous young woman is drinking is on my card too,” he said. He could flirt, flirting for him was like a sport, and this woman was really too beautiful to feel like her attention was unwanted. 

She smiled and ordered a cocktail which came with a cherry. He watched her, transfixed as she brought the cherry to her lips, her tongue came out to catch it and pull it in. It was _very_ appealing, very sensual. His eyes traveled to her own, it was hard to see vivid colour in this light usually, but her eyes were definitely green.

“Hey Tony! Drinks man!”

“Oh... yeah... What's your name?” he asked, as he picked up the tray with drinks.

“Leona.”

He extended his hand for her to shake, “Nice to meet you.” Her hands were really soft and as he touched her skin he got a bit of a shiver. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her knuckles. “I need to get back to my friends, regrettably.”

“How sad,” she said, and pouted just a little. God he could do things to this woman, but he really probably shouldn't. But then, why shouldn't he? He and Loki weren't exactly in a relationship, they were on opposite sides of the world, and had made no promises about their relationship staying monogamous. Wait, whoa, 'relationship'!? Where had that come from?

“So who's the woman at the bar?” asked Clint, “She's quite hot.”

“Her name's Leona, and she's _really_ hot.”

Bruce looked over and shrugged, “Meh.”

“What do you mean, 'Meh'?” Clint looked at him, “She's gorgeous.”

“Too much boobs,” Bruce said, drinking his beer.

“There is no such thing as _too much boobs_ ,” Clint said.

“Well there is, but only when they're artificial usually,” Tony said, looking back at Leona, who was watching him. He flushed a little, he really didn't want to think about this right now. He was supposed to be out drinking and enjoying himself, not worrying about if going with this woman would be a good or bad thing. He thought he might actually feel bad if Loki found out and was unhappy.

That was way worse than he and Pepper, Pepper hadn't been upset, she'd been furious. In fact, that was what led to she and him breaking up in the first place. Maybe it would be best to wait until Loki got here and they could sit down and discuss things like monogamy.

He contemplated that impending conversation and part of him wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He remembered getting to England and seeing Tom, and he remembered the relief when he realised that Loki wasn't seeing someone else. It was a friend. 

He really needed to talk to Loki... but then, flirting was okay, right?

Flirting was definitely okay.

~*~*~*~

They stayed together in the bar for another hour, and then Steve suddenly had the alcohol hit him (Clint blamed the tequila shots that he'd laced with 'something special.'). Tony went up to the bar to pay the bill and leave with them, when Leona placed her hand on his arm and looked at him.

“So... I see you and your friends are leaving?”

Tony nodded, “Yup.”

“And what are you doing?”

“Leaving with them,” he said, he was proud of himself. Look at him go with his monogamy.

“Oh really? Well what if I told you I had a room at the Hilton, and a very lonely bed?”

Tony was really sorely tempted, he had sort of missed breasts and Leona's breasts were very nice indeed. He'd been flirting with her all night and he did feel a bit bad letting her down, but he was going to be a good boy and go home with his friends, who were all watching him.

“I'm sorry Leona, flirting is one thing, but I can't go back to your hotel.”

Leona looked honestly shocked, “Why not?”

He smiled a little, he thought that honesty would be the best policy and he looked to the bartender, “Could I have a glass of water?”

The bartender poured him a glass of water and Tony looked at Leona, “You see, I have someone I'm sort of seeing, and I don't know if they'd be okay with me going out and sleeping around.”

Tony took a drink of water and was glad to see that Leona didn't look upset, in fact, she looked a little tearful, but with a sad sort of sappy expression.

“Aw, Peacock, how sweet.”

He almost chocked on his water and Leona – no, Loki – laughed. She stood and patted his back, giving him a sideways glance.

“I think this person you're 'sort of seeing' would be alright with your plans for tonight.”

Tony stood up straight and looked at Loki, he couldn't quite believe this was him. He knew that Loki was a shapeshifter, but he had never imagined this is what it meant to be a shapeshifter. He just shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

“You are very naughty,” he said softly in her ear.

Loki rose an eyebrow at him, a look that was very familiar in both forms. “I am the God of Mischief. Of course I am 'naughty'.”

Tony grinned and walked with her to his friends. Bruce looked honestly quite shocked to see him with Leona.

“Hey Bruce, you guys take the limo and get Steve safely home.”

Steve looked at Loki and slurred, “Hey, you have really nice breasts... but, Bruce says they're too big! How can-ow!” Clint nudged him in the side and looked to Loki.

“Apologies, he's really not used to being drunk,” Clint said, as Steve started giggling, whispering 'booobs' under his breath.

“No offense taken,” Loki said and smiled.

“This is Leona,” Tony said, and motioned to his friends, “Bruce, Clint and Steve... Steve's usually a lot less horizontal. Clint, pick him up will you?”

While they were talking Steve had decided to lay on the floor, and so Bruce and Clint picked him back up. Bruce shook his head at Tony.

“Good luck,” Bruce said as they walked out of the bar, “And if it goes wrong, I don't want to hear about it unless you have more than a six pack of beer. I want like lobster and caviar.”

“Duly noted, but I don't think there will be a problem.”

As they left, Tony grinned at Loki and shook his head, “So, Hilton hotel?”

“Oh yes, a girl like me travels in style.”

“I bet you do... Where'd you get the dress?”

“They have these things in England called 'shops'. They're magnificent.” Loki grinned and pressed closer against him, “Who cares how or why I got the damned dress? All you need to know is that all I am wearing right now is these shoes and this dress.”

“Oh my...” his eyes ran over the very tight fitting green dress. He had contemplated how it would have been very difficult to wear underwear in a green halter that clung so close to every curve. But to have it confirmed, it was really hot.

He felt himself harden and he moaned a little, kissing her deeply and she moaned as he pressed against her. It amused him a little in the back of his mind, knowing that this woman was Loki. Of all the women he'd seen out, only Loki had made him think about chasing.

“My hotel, come on Peacock.”

~*~*~*~*~

They got to Loki's room on the third floor of the Hilton as quickly as they could manage without teleporting. They entered the room and Tony wrapped his arms around Loki, moving with her towards the bed. She was lighter than when she was in her true form, and he was able to sort of toss her onto the bed and then pounce on right after. They kicked their shoes off and he lay over her, kissing her deeply, his hands running over her breasts and she moaned.

Her hands gripped his upper arms and she turned her face away.

“Wait...” she breathed softly.

Tony nuzzled her neck, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing is _wrong_ ,” she said softly. “It's just... I have...” she flushed a little and looked at Tony, who now looked at her very curiously. “ _This_ is new,” she said simply.

It took a few moments for Tony's brain to compute what she was trying to tell him. They had had sex plenty of times, and he knew over the years Loki had had sex with very many people. But no, he meant he'd never had sex as a woman before.

“ _Really_?” He kissed along her shoulder and his hands reached for hers. He slowly stood up, pulling her with him, and his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his body. If he was going to just fuck her that was one thing, but _this_ , well, they were going to do this right.

He turned her so that her back was towards him, and switched their positions so they were both facing away from the bed. Tony grinned as he saw a mirror placed directly in front of them. He kissed down her neck and shoulder, nipping the skin a bit as he went.

“Tony?” her voice, for the first time since he'd known Loki, sounded insecure.

“I promise you'll enjoy yourself...” he said softly, nuzzling her neck. He settled his hands on her hips for a few moments and slowly rose his hands up her stomach to her breasts. “Trust me,” he said softly.

Loki closed her eyes and nodded. “I trust you,” she said simply.

Tony kissed her neck again and his hands gently squeezed her breasts, she moaned softly. His hands slowly made their way to the back of her dress and he very slowly unzipped the dress, unfastening the back of the halter. He watched her in the mirror and whispered softly, as she had her eyes closed, “You're missing the show, lover.”

Loki opened her eyes and watched them in the mirror as Tony let the dress fall away and he kissed her neck. As her breasts were revealed, Loki watched as Tony held each breast in hand, his thumb and forefinger tweaked her nipples.

“Oh...” she said, “Oh that feels so good.”

He had wondered from time to time at the differences in female vs male anatomy and how it compared. This was sort of fascinating. “Is it different?”

“In what re-oh...”

Tony smiled as she leaned her head back against him, it seemed her left nipple was just a little bit more sensitive than the right, and he'd found just the right spot to press. “Different to when you're a male?”

“Yes...” she breathed, “You don't need to press so hard... and... oh...” she flushed more and Tony kissed her neck again.

“What is it?”

Loki rocked her hips and Tony smiled as she spoke softly, “I'm... wet...”

“Oh Loki...” his hands traveled down to her hips, and slowly he pushed her dress down and off. She watched in the mirror as Tony's hand trailed down her stomach to her groin and gently, and oh so slowly, he slipped a finger between her hot folds. He groaned as he realised just how wet she was.

“Fucking hell... you're soaked, lover.”

Tony moved so he was facing her and slowly pushed her to lay on the bed. He took his own shirt off and his trousers, and tossed them aside. He straddled Loki's hips and she reached her hand down to caress his cock. Tony moaned softly and leaned forward, kissing her deeply.

He kissed down her throat, along her collarbone, down her breastbone. Loki in his female form made just as much noise as in his male form, which pleased Tony, and when he moved to kissing up inside her thigh Loki gasped, and when he pulled apart her folds and began to lick her clit, she arched her back and groaned.

“Don't stop... please don't stop.”

He slipped two fingers inside her, her passage was relaxed and willing, and as he sucked on her clit he pushed up inside, finding her G Spot. He felt the moment she lost control. She cried out, her whole back arching, and as he was stimulating her G Spot she gushed salty liquid, which he lapped up as she came.

She lay boneless for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath, and Tony smiled. He kissed the inside of her thigh as she gained her breath back, and his fingers replaced his lips as he gently rubbed just above her clit.

She slowly sat up, her legs open as she watched what Tony was doing. “That feels good...”

Tony looked up and moved to kiss her deeply. Kissing her, he pushed her to the head of the bed, and then he sat with his back flush against the pillows at the headboard. Loki frowned as he reached out and took each of her hands, drawing her over to settle her in his lap.

“You've never done this, I want you to be comfortable. This way you can control the depth and the angle, and I can help with the rise and fall.”

“I see... oh!” Tony pulled her forward so she pressed up against his cock, and he kissed her deeply. He ran his hands up the backs of her thighs, encouraging her silently to rise, and then as she sunk down she slowed as she met his cock.

She let out a low, guttural moan as she seated fully on his cock, with her head thrown back. Tony groaned deeply as well, his head leaning forward to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Loki's fingers caressed the back of his neck and then gripped the hair, causing Tony to moan.

He rocked his hips as she began to slowly rise and fall. Tony helped her lift and fall with one arm and the other reached between them and began rubbing slow circles above her clit, which was already swollen from her earlier orgasm. Tony angled his hips a bit, and with the groans increasing in decibels, he knew he'd hit the right spot.

“Oh yes!” she shouted. She gripped his shoulders as she quickened her pace and Tony bit his lip, then came hard as she clenched around him. He held her close as they both shuddered through their climax, but he didn't stop rubbing Loki's clit and it sent her into another spasm of orgasm, and then another, until she was just shaking from head to toe as Tony held her against him.

“Oh Tony...” she said softly.

“It was good I guess?”

“Fucking amazing... Oh my legs ache,” Loki said, as she slowly got off his lap to lay beside him. Tony chuckled.

“I'm not surprised...” he said as he turned to face her and gently stroked her cheek.

Loki's eyes opened and she smiled, “I think I'll change back to my true form in the morning. Different forms require magic to upkeep them.”

“That's perfectly fine, I prefer your true form anyway... but I will admit this was really good.”

Loki smiled, “Well, maybe Leona can visit you from time to time.” 

“I wouldn't say 'no',” Tony said and kissed her softly. He stroked her cheek gently and smiled, “Do you need to go back home before coming here in a couple of weeks?”

“No,” she said, and ran her fingers through his hair, “I finished with my contract a few days ago. Got my friend Sam to go out with me and 'my twin sister' Leona. A copy of myself was quite sufficient for that purpose.”

Tony looked at him curiously, “You can physically interact with the copies?”

“Just so you know, I am not having sex with you and myself. That's just weird.”

Tony laughed, he'd just had to ask.

~*~*~*~*~

The morning came and Tony woke to find Loki back in his male form, sleeping deeply beside him. Tony slowly ran his fingers along Loki's jawbone to his lips, and then slowly down his throat. Loki stirred slightly in sleep, but didn't wake. Tony rested his hand on his chest and sighed very softly.

He contemplated his position: sleeping beside Loki, enjoying his company, enjoying the smell of him, enjoying the sex, and enjoying just _him_. For the first time he realised consciously that this was more than just sex, and that frightened him just a bit. He also knew that when Loki woke there was a conversation they would need to have, otherwise it would be best if they didn't continue on. Maybe spend this month together and then call it quits after that, if things wouldn't work.

Loki slowly woke and opened his eyes, he smiled at seeing Tony watching him.

“Morning,” he said, and slowly stretched.

Tony watched his lithe frame stretch out, he was rather like a cat when he did that. “Good morning,” Tony said, “Sleep well?”

“Yes,” Loki said and slowly sat up, yawning as he did.

“We need to talk, Loki.”

Loki paused and looked at him, he sighed softly and leaned against the head of the bed, watching Tony.

“I wondered how long it would be before we needed to have this conversation.”

“You know what it's about then?”

“About how I tried to take over the world?”

Tony nodded, “Well, yes.”

Loki sighed and leaned his head back against the headboard. “I have no excuse, I have no real reason to explain everything that happened. All I can tell you is that I did it, I regret it and I am trying to make amends.”

“Why did you try?” Tony asked, now that he had Loki talking about it, he felt compelled to ask further.

“Because I was a foolish, jealous, angry brother, who wanted to show Thor I was worthy. And I thought in a way I was doing the right thing... I was trying to take over and lead the humans, who were obsessed with killing each other and destroying their planet. I thought it was right... but then my judgment is not always sound.”

“No kidding.”

Loki smiled a bit, “All I can say is that I did learn my lesson about power.”

“What do you mean?”

“That I cannot be trusted with it.” Loki reached his hand out for Tony's and pulled him so that he would sit beside him. He laced their fingers together and Loki spoke quietly, “I am trying to make amends, I am trying to live up to the faith you showed in me when you championed my cause. Thor came to visit with me when I was in England, he told me all you said to the All Father.”

Tony looked at Loki, “He did?”

Loki nodded, “Yes, 'you put the crown in his sight, but it was never in reach'.” Loki looked at him and stroked his cheek, “That you understood that, just from knowing me a short time... I had been shown power and then was told I would never have it. I admit I lost my mind for a while... and when I fell from the Bifrost, I fell further into my hate and madness.”

Tony watched Loki carefully, searching his face for any hint of lie, but he looked sincere. 

“I was found by a race who wanted something, and knew that they could use me to get it. They healed me, they whispered in my ear, and then I was sent to cause havoc and take the Tesseract. It all seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now with hindsight I see the truth. Humans are much stronger than anyone gives them credit for, even the All Father. You are a people with a desire, a need for freedom, and I can now respect that with my eyes open.”

Tony contemplated Loki's answer and then he nodded. “I can understand getting lost for a while,” he said and kissed Loki's cheek. He felt Loki relax beside him, “And as I said to Pepper, you're a God, when you take a hissyfit it's on a much grander scale.”

Loki gave him an odd look, “You are attributing my attempt to take over the world as a 'hissyfit'?”

“Yeah.”

Loki laughed, “Very well...”

Tony moved and straddled Loki's legs, kissing him deeply on the lips. Loki moaned softly.

“You are satisfied with my answer then?” Loki asked as Tony kissed down his neck. 

“I am, yes...” Tony said, still looking at him. There was something else niggling at him though, something he'd not yet brought himself to ask, but now that they were talking he felt compelled to do so. “I have another question.”

“Then by all means, ask,” Loki said, curiosity clear on his face.

“Why did you hand yourself in?”

Loki watched him for a few moments, then smiled faintly, “Several reasons, all of them selfish ones.”

“Tell me.”

Loki sighed, looking up at the ceiling, “I hoped I had learned enough of you to know you would defend me upon hearing the injustice I faced. Being executed with no chance of redemption, I knew that would not sit well with you. I was surprised to hear you knew so thoroughly of our laws however.”

“Well yeah, I'm curious like that. I like to know everything.”

“Yes, your curiosity has served us well...” Loki reached up and caressed his cheek. “I relish the opportunity to now be as free as you let me be, as I try to clear my slate. Your championing of me means I do not have to hide. It was a selfish act, but I am glad it lets me spend time with you.”

Tony leaned down and kissed him deeply on the mouth. He had suspected before now that he had been used somewhat and he didn't really mind it at all, not when this was the result. He pulled back and smiled down at Loki, “How about we go take a shower, get dressed and head back to my place?” Tony smiled as he felt Loki shiver at his touch. They really did know how to push each others buttons.

“That sounds good... Oh, and Tony?”

“Hm?”

“About last night and the fact you didn't want to take me home... I didn't know you were being monogamous.”

Tony pulled back and looked at him, “It was sort of an accident.”

“Accidental monogamy...” Loki gave him an odd look, “I hear with you that is very odd. I heard that you and Pepper split up because you cheated on her.”

Tony nodded, “That's true... but I didn't want to upset you if you wanted to be 'exclusive'.”

Loki smiled and leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. “My sweet Peacock... let us agree to just enjoy each other for now. I am content with just you, when I find an interesting bed partner, all others tend to pale in comparison. And with you, all other bed partners before you pale in comparison.”

Tony grinned, “I aim to please.”

“And you please very nicely.”

Tony closed his eyes and moaned, as Loki gripped his ass in his hands and squeesed. His fingers pressed in just the right spot to send shivers up his spine. Loki smiled and kissed his neck, “Shower...” he said, and Tony nodded, finally getting up off Loki so that they could go take their shower.

As they walked into the shower room, Tony smiled. He was really looking forward to seeing in the new year with his lover. It should be a very interesting year ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hoot to write. Thank you to everyone who left me Kudos and comments, you've no idea how ridiculously happy it makes me to see the little email come through to say someone is actually enjoying my fic besides my wife! The next part will be out next Friday or Saturday and I hope to see you there! :)


End file.
